Mini Skirts
by Akari-Chaan
Summary: Blaise had high standards. That didn't mean he doesn't notice Hailey Potter running around in a skirt so short it should be illegal. Fem!Harry/Blaise. Year 6. OneShot.


**Mini Skirts**

**Summary; **Blaise had high standards. That didn't mean he doesn't notice Hailey Potter running around in a skirt so short it should be illegal. Fem!Harry/Blaise. Year 6. OneShot.

~~~!~~

Blaise knew he had high standards that no one at Hogwarts could ever hope to achieve. Hell, Blaise could say that held a measured amount of contempt for everyone at Hogwarts. Even the people that he associated himself with were a bunch of idiots.

For Blaise though, this wasn't a lonely thing. He was quite happy to be alone, although having enough connections to make sure he stayed safe in the upcoming war. The war that everyone knew was coming – forcing everyone's eye to The Chosen One, Hailey Potter to see what she would do.

Blaise would like to say that the only reason his eyes stalked her around the room was because she was the prophesied defeater of The Dark Lord, but then he'd be lying. Blaise may be arrogant, cocky and vain but he wasn't a lair.

His reason for watching Hailey Potter this year, was because she had made the courageous decision to switch from wearing pants everyday to this insufferably short skirt. It drew his eyes to the legs he hadn't known the short Girl-Who-Lived even had.

Blaise had high expectations for women, but that didn't stop him from watching the sway of the Gryffindor's skirt every time she entered the room. It didn't stop him from noticing that she was filling out her uniform more now that she had finally purchased the female version and not the male one.

Blaise never knew why Potter had insisted on buying the men's uniform.

Blaise would never admit to anyone that he found Gryffindor's Golden Girl the slightest bit attractive. She was a half-blood that consorted with muggle-borns, and blood-traitors, and nowhere near his level. _He_ was way out of her league.

That didn't stop him from thinking that her green eyes were the most striking eye's he had ever seen in his entire life.

* * *

_Blaise turned the corridor in his mansion, his mother wasn't home – perhaps she had found another man to 'fall in love' with. He didn't care, all that mattered was the he turned the corner, he wasn't sure why._

_When he turned the corner he saw something he never expected to see in his mother's house. Hailey Potter sitting on his dining room table, with her new Hogwarts uniform on._

"_Hello Blaise," Potter had said, with a sly smirk on her face._

"_Potter," Blaise acknowledged. Potter got up from her spot and walked over to him, Blaise watched, not moving an inch. Potter placed her hand on his shoulder, and kissed him full on the lips. Blaise for some reason kissed her back, with a passion he didn't know he had._

"_Wake up Zabini," Potter muttered against his lips._

"_What?" Blaise asked, his eyes widening._

"Wake up, Zabini!"

Blaise shot out of his bed giving Nott a dark look that made him back up slightly. "What do you want?" Blaise asked him icily.

"Uh, you told me if you ever slept passed 8 to wake you up?"

Blaise looked sharply to the side to see that it was indeed, 8:30. Blaise cursed under his breath in Italian, and promised himself he would never think of his dream again.

"...Perhaps I should have let you sleep in, it looked like you were enjoying yourself," Nott muttered, but held a smirk on his face.

Blaise gave him a look that seemed to chill the entire room, but the look on the other boy's face never faltered. "You tell anyone, Nott-" Blaise began to threaten.

Nott waved him off with an annoying smirk. "I won't... Per_h_aps."

It was one of the reasons that Blaise did hate all of the other Slytherins'. They were all like him; they would never let something go if they thought they could benefit from the information.

"So... who was she?" Nott asked waggling his eyebrow.

Blaise gave Nott his best glare and to his relief he seemed to recoil, not that he let that show of course. Blaise continued to ignore Nott as he got ready to go down to breakfast, but Blaise's dark looks would only stop Nott so far.

"_Not_ a she? Didn't know you liked the boys' Zabini."

Blaise rolled his eyes as he made his way out of the dorm, and the common room, to his horror – Nott followed him badgering him the entire way. "Aw, come on – your mother wouldn't be too happy about that, hm? Someone to steal away husband number 8?"

"Don't talk about my mother like that," Blaise hissed as he turned around a corner, on his way to the great hall. He knew that his mother did indeed poison her husband's but he simply didn't care enough.

"Come on Zabini; throw me something here – unless you want something to accidently slip..." Nott mused with a knowing smirk on his face.

Blaise narrowed his eyes again, but Nott seemed to be on his way to becoming immune. This was why Blaise preferred to be alone. "You say anything and they wouldn't be able to find your body."

"Oh, I'm so scared Zabini. What are you going to do with Dumbledore around?" Nott asked him arrogance showing in his voice.

"You think he cares about a few soon to be Death Eaters?" Blaise said coldly, smirking when Nott winced.

"I'm _not_ going to be a Death Eater, just because my father was, _doesn't_ mean _I_ will."

Before Blaise could respond he almost got knocked off his feet, by a blurry red shape. Blaise righted himself and to his surprise, Nott came to his defence.

"Watch where you're going will you?" Nott snapped angrily at the person who was picking themself up. "Were trying to have an important conversation here."

"Terribly sorry there, I would want to inconvenience you of all people, Nott." Her words dripped with sarcasm, as she stood at her full height, glaring at Nott like he had done something terrible.

"Potter," Nott responded curling his lip. "What are you doing in Snake territory, hm?"

Blaise used this to do a quick once over of Hailey Potter. She was still wearing that mini-skirt that was driving him crazy, maybe he could find a way to get her to go back to wearing the men's uniform? This time though, Blaise took note of her long, straight black hair – hurriedly tied up in a ponytail, how her green eyes were narrowed in anger at Nott, her pale pink lips that he dreamed about...

"What do you know... I was looking for _you_ Nott," Potter responded, not sounding at all pleased to see him.

"Why?" Blaise cut in for some unknown reason, wanting Hailey Potter to talk to him. See her wide, bright, green eyes directed at his cold, brown, slanted ones.

"Not that it's any of your business, Zabini. I came to warn Nott, you _might_ want to hide."

Blaise was somewhat annoyed at the easy dismissal from Potter – for some reason; he wanted to know what made her tick. It had no connection at all to his dream.

"Why would he even bother, Potter?" Blaise replied smoothly, wanting to get a rise out of her – something.

Potter's lips turned into a wide smirk, and then her eyes flashed with anger towards Nott, who looked like he was slowly putting things together.

"Ginny wanted me to tell you, and she asked me not to kill you – but she is at this moment – telling Ron," Potter said, once again turning her back to him.

Was that why Nott wanted to know, 'who she was'? Because he was scared that he was going to move in on 'his girl?' While Blaise might think the youngest Weasley to be attractive she was not in his league.

Blaise smirked; it would be amusing to see everyone's reactions, to a Slytherin and a Gryffindor – especially a Weasley. He could only imagine Nott Senior's face.

Nott paled dramatically. "Wait you mean-"

Potter nodded her delicate little head. "Yes, congratulations Nott, you're going to be a father."

Blaise's eyes widened, which in itself was an amusing thing, but Blaise had been completely blindsided.

Potter turned to walk away. "Oh, and for the record. You really might want to hide; only _I_ promised Ginny that I wouldn't kill you. No one else has... I might just help them. Good luck."

Blaise couldn't help but watch the sway of her mini skirt as she left; all men had a problem with those things. Blaise then turned his head to the pale, stuttering Nott. Then he smirked, wickedness in his eyes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" another more feminine voice said from behind Blaise. Blaise turned around to see Daphne Greenglass walking towards them and from the distance she was – Blaise was sure she heard everything.

"You knocked up the blood-traitor, Nott? I told you that was a bad idea."

"Shut up," Nott hissed. "I didn't mean for that to happen and you know it Daphne."

Blaise was content to just sit back and let the argument between two people he knew to be best-friends, get out of control. "Little Miss Chosen One, didn't seem too happy with you. You might want to avoid _any_ Gryffindor for awhile."

"You_ think_?" Nott replied sarcastically.

"Don't be a prat Theo. I trust this conversation will remain between the three of us, Zabini?" Daphne asked using her commonly used, 'Ice Bitch' voice.

Nott cursed, but then smirked. "It will."

Blaise raised one of his finely placed brown eyebrows at him. "It will, will it?"

Nott smirk depended, although he did look like he was feeling very shaky. "Of course, we wouldn't want to let people know the _evil_ _Zabini_ has a thing for The Chosen One, now do we?"

Blaise's eyes widened minutely, as did Greenglass's. "How...?"

"You sleep talk, did you know? Mostly in Italian so none of us can really understand you, but '_Potter'_ is hard to misinterpret."

Blaise gave him a cold look as he ignored the look of glee on Daphne's face. "We have a deal then."

* * *

"Why am I here?" Blaise asked his voice as hard as ice.

Nott turned to him. "Because I have to go with Ginny, and I'm not being around Potter and the Weasley brother alone... And you are the only other person that knows about this, while Daphne has to get tutored."

Blaise looked at him like he was a bit slow. "It's only Hogsmeade."

Nott huffed with annoyance. "It's not only Hogsmeade, you social retard. It's lunch with my pregnant Gryffindor girlfriend, her prejudiced brother, and The Chosen One."

Blaise rolled his eyes, and wondered how he had managed to get sucked into this drama. Blaise was and always will be a loner – a social outcast.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Blaise asked, rolling his eyes.

"The Hogs Head," Nott responded back, his eyes flickering from left to right – in paranoia.

"That old, rat-infested shack?" Blaise's lips curled into a sneer. "I wouldn't wish my worst enemy in there."

The rest of the walk was silent, until they reached the door. Blaise was still trying to figure out why he was going along with all of this. The room was instantly ten times tenser as they walked in and sat by the three Gryffindors.

Nott sat next to Ginny Weasley at the head of the booth, with Hailey Potter to her left and Ronald Weasley to Potter's left. Blaise silently sat down next to Nott on his right, so he was opposite to the exquisite looking Potter.

Blaise wondered if she was wearing that short little thing, one day he might be there when some 'wind' would upturn that mini-tease. It killed Blaise that thing, it was like, here I am, come and see me, then bam! No sorry, you can't get the full picture.

Ronald Weasley didn't seem very happy to have him there. "What is _he _doing here?"

Blaise's lips curled into a deadly smirk. "I could ask the same of you."

"I'm making sure that Nott doesn't defile my little sister!" The older Weasley said, seething.

"Too late for that don't you think?" Blaise replied back, his voice like silk. Blaise had to admit, that he had a wonderful voice.

"Shut up, Zabini," Potter bit out sounding annoyed. Blaise looked at the Potter for a second longer than he usually would before he remained silent. Giving Potter a calculating look, with a small smirk on his face – The Chosen One did look uncomfortable.

"So uh, I just wanted to say that, um, we're going to keep my baby. And uh, Ron...?"

"You are way too young! Ginny think about how much this is going to break mum and dad's hearts! You're not even _sixteen_ yet!" Ron said his eyes wide and panicked.

"_Ron_," Potter said firmly. "Let her finish."

Potter nodded at Ginny and in turn Ginny looked thankful. "Um, we thought about that and I don't want to let my baby go. So, we're both going to finish this year, but I'm going to drop out of school next year."

Blaise felt like he shouldn't have to be here, this really didn't include him – or Potter for that matter either.

Ron's jaw dropped. "You can't just drop out of school!"

"I need to take care of my baby!" Ginny cried.

"You're _not_ my sister!" Ron then stood and walked off leaving Ginny in tears, letting Nott trying to comfort her.

"Don't listen to him, he's an idiot," Nott tried to say, only to get cut off by an annoyed Ginny.

"No, he's my brother and he's right, I-" Ginny said in between her tears.

"No," Potter said firmly, and Blaise's eyes were firmly on the girl's face. "Ron is just being a prat. He'll get over it, he loves you and everything will be fine. I promise, I'll help with everything. I'll buy it clothing!"

"Thanks Hailey," Ginny said with a watery smile. Potter was just too good, Blaise hadn't even known if that was possible, but Potter was _too good._

"Yeah, thank you Potter," Nott said grudgingly, almost as if he was scared of her cursing him.

Potter just smiled. "Call me Hailey; we'll be seeing each other a lot."

Blaise had to squash this feeling of utter hatred towards Nott.

3~~*~~#

"Oi, Zabini!"

Blaise stopped walking and turned slowly about to glare at whatever poor soul that had thought to disrupt him on his way to his dorm. Potter had not only donned on her mini-skirt today, but she had also made sure that her shirt was tightly wrapped around her body. This showed Blaise and the rest of the male population of the school that she did indeed have a C-Cup chest as well – Blaise was not at all pleased with the looks that she had received.

Who did she think she was? Some kind of common tart? She didn't need to wear those revealing clothes, when she could easily have any male in the entire school with just a flick of her hand. Blaise wasn't very sure why it annoyed him so much.

He turned to face the very girl that he was musing about, and he couldn't keep his eyes on her face despite his best efforts. Having a skirt that short should be illegal. "Yes Potter?"

Potter huffed. "After all this time, I would think that you would call me Hailey by now."

Blaise ignored her. "What do you want... _Potter_."

He would call her by her first name when she showed herself some respect. At the moment she just dressed like she was some common tart. Potter deserved _better_ than that.

Potter huffed but then smiled; a smile that was able to tear his gaze from her long legs. Her smile was breath-taking. Blaise felt disoriented for a minute, before he noticed that Potter had a light pink dust on her cheeks. She had noticed his staring. Good.

"Ginny told me that they were having a girl and well... Ron won't go shopping with me and Ginny still won't tell Hermione. But I need someone to go shopping with, and let's face it you're a whole lot less scary than Nott is."

"_Nott _is scarier than _I _am," Blaise asked her incredulously.

Potter shrugged her delicate shoulders. "What can I say? You want to come?"

"Only if you get changed," Blaise replied bluntly.

"What?" Potter's face was full of confusion.

Blaise pointedly looked at her chest. "I don't want to be seen with someone dressed as a tart."

Potter looked offended, she opened her mouth to argue with Blaise but he cut her off before she could even begin. "You're _not_ a tart Potter; I don't know why you insist on dressing like one. You are the last person I would think of wearing that... garbage."

Potter's offended look didn't go away. "I don't see you looking away, why look if you think I'm a tart?"

Blaise gave her a short look, and sighed. When did he begin to have to deal with all this people drama? Blaise was a loner, and he wanted to remain a loner. "When I look I don't exactly have honourable intentions, Potter."

Potter went completely red, and that was when Blaise realised how innocent Potter really was. He shouldn't take advantage of that... But then again – he was a Slytherin...

* * *

"Hey Blaise?"

Blaise rested his book down on the table, trying to ignore the warm feeling he got when Potter called him by his first name. "What do you want?"

Potter bit her light pink lip, as she seated herself next to him and lent in so she could whisper to him easily, no one wanted to annoy the librarian anyway.

Blaise's eyes fell down to her short skirt that she still persisted to wear, despite the fact that she had dropped the tightly wound top, and she had ditched the make-up the second he gave her a scornful look. He did love that skirt though.

"How close are you with Draco Malfoy?"

Bliase's impeccable posture just got slightly better. Why on earth was she asking about Malfoy? ...Did she fancy him? Was that why she persisted to wear that deadly short skirt? Is that why? But... weren't they enemies? Why in the name of Merlin did he even care? Blaise shrugged his shoulders. "I share a dorm with him."

Potter's pretty eyes blinked, as if she hadn't expected him to be so cold with her. "How often is he in the dorm?"

"Why Potter? So you can get Malfoy to notice you? In case you hadn't noticed, Malfoy hates the sight of you," Blaise snapped.

"You're such a prat!" Potter almost yelled, before she angrily stormed out of the library. Blaise watched as her short little skirt followed her out.

Then Blaise glared at his book, like it was entirely the books fault. "You know, I thought you had a way with woman, Zabini."

Blaise stiffened, but he turned his glare to the blonde haired Slytherin sixth year. "Ooh, Scary," Greenglass commented as she slid into the seat Potter had just vacated, placing an open book in front of her. "Not getting The-Girl-Who-Lived that way though, are we?"

"Get lost Greenglass," Blaise hissed, his eyes firmly going to his own book.

"Oh, you are such a male. Even though I'm helping you from the bottom of my heart."

"You don't have a heart," Blaise responded his voice chilling.

"That hurts, if it makes you feel better I'm only doing this to get closer to Potter," Greenglass said in an offhand voice.

Blaise tensed, and his eyes become even thinner than they already were. "Stay away from her."

She waved him off. "Not like that, as you know I'm as neutral as you are. The Death-Eaters have been to my parents twice already, we're getting forced to choose a side and I think Potter's going to win."

Blaise said nothing.

The Greenglass heir smirked at him. "Well, this is what you need to do..."

_~~%%~~&&~~_

Blaise was out of bed within ten seconds of the fighting starting, he heard the loud bangs of many people duelling. He was dressed in the record time of five-minutes because he was sure that Potter was involved in this somehow. Potter was always involved because she was well... Hailey Potter, and Hailey Potter could never help herself.

When Blaise entered the common room it was full of battle-ready students, but no-one was being let out. Blaise found Nott and decided it was best to demand answers.

"It was Malfoy, he let the Death-Eaters into Hogwarts," Nott had said his face white. "What if Ginny's fighting? She can't fight in her condition."

Blaise's eyes widened, Malfoy? Could that have been why she had been asking about the blonde Slytherin earlier in the day? Hailey had been onto Malfoy and needed his help to see if she was right, and he had told her that Malfoy wasn't interested in a quick lay.

Blaise closed her eyes slightly. He was an idiot. "Potter, _I'm sorry," _the last part was muttered in Italian.

Nott panicked. "Whatever you said, it can't be good. Ginny would die inside if Hailey got hurt."

Blaise glared at him, and grit his teeth.

"You might as well..."

"Dumbledore is dead!" The seventh year male Prefect suddenly yelled over the quite chatter. "Dumbledore has fallen to the Death-Eaters!"

Blaise pushed out of the common room, for once losing all of his decorum. If Dumbledore was indeed dead – which Blaise could care less about – than only one person could be left fighting The Death-Eaters. Hailey Lily Potter.

Blaise just _couldn't_ let her get hurt.

Blaise didn't know how he would find her, and running seemed to be a completely stupid and illogical thing to do and if he was thinking clearly he would have stopped to form a plan and make sure that he looked good doing it. But as it was – Blaise was not thinking straight.

So Blaise continued to run until he saw a large grouping of people around Dumbledore's fallen body, Blaise scanned the crowed for Potter but she wasn't there... There! She was walking up with that gamekeeper. Her white shirt was completely covered in mud with splashes of blood mixed in. Even her insufferably short skirt was covered in blood.

But not Potter's blood. She had been fighting, of course she had been – Potter wouldn't stop fighting until she had won or she was dead.

Blaise wouldn't let Potter die – ever. Blaise watched as she kneeled by Dumbledore's side, and as she shed a tear over his prone body. Blaise was rooted to his spot before he stumbled forward, pushing people who were glaring at him out of the way, until he stopped in front of Potter.

Unsure of what he was meant to do – being a loner with no real social skill did that to you. He knelt down beside Potter and placed his hand on her shoulder, and then all of a sudden, he had a crying Potter clutching his shirt.

For once he didn't care that she was ruining it. Blaise closed his slanted eyes and breathed in deeply. He had been wrong. Potter was not out of his league. He was out of _Potter's _league.

She deserved better.

"_Everything is going to be okay, I'm very sorry Hailey," _Blaise muttered in Italian.

* * *

"I'm going into hiding," Hailey announced as she sat outside of Ginny's hospital room with the whole Weasley clan, and Hermione – Nott already being with Ginny.

Blaise closed his eyes briefly before he nodded his head. Despite how much it pulled at his heart, he knew it was for the best. "I see."

"Voldemort is going to take over soon, I know it – you'll be fine, you're a Pure-Blood. I'm... going to kill him," Hailey muttered to him, watching the other Weasleys like they might jump at her.

"I'll help anyway I can," Blaise promised.

Just then the Healer walked into the room. "You can all go and see her now, but please, keep the noise down."

They all walked in to see the new baby girl of the Weasley family.

"What's her name?" Hermione had asked the second she got to hold her.

"Allison Lily Nott," Ginny replied with a strained smile.

Blaise watched as Hailey's eyes watered slightly. Blaise just grabbed her hand, and ignored the black-haired girl's surprised look. "I'll always be there, Potter."

Potter smiled at him. "It's all I wanted to hear all year."

Blaise felt a smile rise on his face – she was a lot sneakier than anyone gave her credit for. But of course she had to be – she was after all, the only person in Hogwarts able to live up to his high expectations.


End file.
